Bulletproof Vest
by lanaslipscar
Summary: Olivia Benson's apartment is a dangerous place...A/O oneshot.


**AN: Just another Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson fanfic. Alex enters Olivia's apartment wearing a bulletproof vest. Why?**

The minute Alex Cabot walked into the apartment wearing a bulletproof vest, Olivia Benson knew something was up. She looked up from her laptop at the sound of the door opening, and when the blonde woman stepped inside, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her fingers froze on the keys for a moment.

"Alex?"

The ADA closed the door behind her and turned to face the detective. Her blue eyes twinkled behind those ever-present glasses. She was smiling – no – _smirking_.

"Hello, Detective," she purred seductively, leaning back against the closed door with her hands behind her back.

Olivia slowly pushed her chair away from the kitchen table and she stood up, a puzzled look on her face. "Alex, what…what's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a vest?" The large letters splashed across Alex's chest spelled out 'POLICE,' white on a navy background. Where the hell had she even gotten the thing? Why was she wearing it? She wasn't…no. No. If there had been another threat against her life, Olivia would have known about it.

Alex chuckled at the look of concern on Olivia's face. "Don't worry, Olivia. I haven't been dodging bullets. Not tonight."

She pushed herself away from the door and took a slow, deliberate step forward, then another, and another, coming ever closer to the detective. Olivia couldn't help but notice her body language: the sway of her hips, the way she crossed her feet when she walked like she was on a runway, the way her lips parted ever so slightly. Olivia felt her heart unexpectedly start to pitter patter in her chest.

"Then what…?" she started to say, but Alex was there, pressing a cool finger to Olivia's lips. Olivia could smell the heady scent of her perfume.

"Shhh," Alex whispered, running her finger slowly down Olivia's lips. The detective's head was starting to spin.

"No bullets," the blonde woman murmured. The way she was looking at Olivia…"Something much, much more dangerous…"

She was so close, _so close_. She had never been this close before, and Olivia had no idea how to interpret the things it was making her feel. She felt very warm and a little light-headed. Her breathing was too fast and her heart was now galloping in her chest. _Dear God what is happening?_

And then Alex made her move, a move Olivia had never once imagined her making. The ADA leaned forward and pressed her lips to the finger keeping Olivia silent. Despite her shock, Olivia's lips parted instinctively, and Alex removed the finger to kiss her full on the mouth.

Time stopped. Had anyone asked her later, Olivia would not have been able to say at what point she started reciprocating, only that she did. Alex's kiss seemed to release something inside her, something unknowable, something primal and hungry and wild. Something that frightened her with its intensity. Her hands were not their own when they grasped Alex's face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her mouth was not her own when her lips opened and closed on the other woman's, tasting her. Her tongue was not her own when it slipped into the ADA's mouth, penetrating, probing, exploring.

Dangerous indeed.

Alex suddenly shoved Olivia backwards against the kitchen wall rather forcefully. Olivia grunted in surprise as her back hit the wall, but then Alex was there, pressing their bodies together, pinning Olivia in place. _Dear God I'm going to hell,_ Olivia thought as Alex's police vest rubbed against her breasts, the friction causing her to moan. Alex was certainly enjoying this. She grabbed Olivia's wrists and slammed them against the wall above Olivia's head, reveling in her position of power. She had the detective exactly where she wanted her, and she intended to get what she came for.

"C'mon, Detective," she whispered breathlessly, kissing along Olivia's jawline. "Don't you want to get this vest off me?" She pressed her chest even tighter against Olivia's in encouragement.

In response, Olivia pushed herself away from the wall, forcing Alex back against the kitchen table. She wrenched her hands out of Alex's grip and grasped the Velcro straps on Alex's shoulders. Her brown eyes were wild with desire.

"You said this was dangerous," she said softly, her voice gone deeper and huskier with the force of her need. "You were right." She pulled Alex closer by her shoulder straps until their noses were almost touching. "Better leave this on."

Olivia kissed her again. It was a rough kiss, a needy kiss, an I'm-definitely-going-to-hell-and-I-don't-care kiss.

Acting on impulse, Olivia grabbed Alex's ass and hauled her up onto the table, spreading her legs so she could position her body between them. The ADA half-yelped, half-moaned and threw her hands back to support herself as Olivia forced her legs apart. They both heard several seams in Alex's skirt pop, but neither of them gave a damn at this point.

Olivia shoved the skirt up, baring Alex's long, white legs, then paused when she reached her underwear. She took a deep breath. This was really happening. Right here, in her own kitchen. She'd fantasized about this, yes, but only in passing. Alex was her colleague, her contemporary. Neither of them had ever shown an interest in each other that wasn't work-related. Certainly there had been glances, long glances, and perhaps a touch on the hand or shoulder or back here and there, but…but _sex?_

She'd hesitated too long. Alex had noticed. "Olivia? What's wrong?" Her chest was heaving from labored breaths, her blonde hair in disarray. With those glasses, wearing this vest, panting and swollen-lipped from passionate kissing…she'd never appealed more to the detective than she did right now.

And suddenly Olivia knew that there was no going back.

In response to Alex's question, she grasped the waistband of Alex's underwear and worked them off her body, dropping them to the linoleum floor. She heard Alex's breath catch…or was that her own? She quickly shoved Alex's skirt even higher until the material was bunched around the other woman's waist. Then she knelt between the ADA's knees. She saw Alex's eyes widen.

"Olivia, you don't…"

"Alex," Olivia interrupted, looking up at the blonde woman and placing a hand on each of her knees, spreading them farther apart. "Just shut up."

Before Alex could say "objection," Olivia pulled her forward, to the very edge of the table, dipped her head between her legs, and thrust her tongue inside her. Alex gasped, then moaned as her body trembled. Olivia's tongue found her most sensitive spot, circling it over and over, gently at first, then gradually with more pressure and more speed. After a minute, she added two fingers, pushing them as deep inside as she could get them. Alex was whining now, her eyes rolling up in her head.

"Oh God, Olivia, yes, yes, yes, harder, please, I nee…ooooooooh!"

Olivia didn't need the encouragement. The instant she tasted Alex and felt her all slippery and wet and hot around her fingers, she knew that she was going to make this woman come. Her fingers slid in and out with ease, fast then slow then fast again. She continued to lick and swirl and probe with her tongue, making Alex jump and squirm and moan. The ADA's little panting "oh!"s were the biggest turn on.

She curled her fingers behind Alex's pubic bone, trying to find her g-spot, when one of Alex's hands suddenly shot out and Olivia felt fingers tangle in her hair. The ADA's body suddenly stiffened.

"OoooohaaaaAAAAhnnn. Nnnnn. MmmmGOD. Oh. God. Oh. Liv. God, LIV!"

Her screams were sweet music to Olivia's ears. She continued to massage the blonde with her fingers even as the woman collapsed in blissful release on her kitchen table, her body shuddering with post-orgasm tremors. Finally Olivia pulled her fingers away and rose slowly to her feet. Alex lay limp as a noodle on the table, blonde hair damp with sweat and plastered to her forehead, still wearing those damn glasses. Olivia moved around to the other end of the table so she was looking down at the ADA's face upside down. Alex was still panting, but she had a silly, satisfied smile on her face. She laughed softly.

"Wow. Olivia, I…you were wonderful." She reached up to cup the brunette's face with her hand, stroking Olivia's flushed cheek with her thumb. Olivia placed her own hand over Alex's, holding it against her cheek.

"Hey Alex," she said softly. A smile slowly spread across her face. "You look sexy in that vest."


End file.
